


Unexpected Christmas Gifts

by afteriwake



Series: 2016 Christmas Gift Fics [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Presents, Early Mornings, Established Irene Adler/Molly Hooper, F/F, First Christmas, Implied Sexual Content, Lazy Mornings, Long-Term Relationship(s), Molly's Present, Morning Cuddles, POV Molly Hooper, Relationship Discussions, staying the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: All Molly wants for Christmas is for Irene to stay the night and be there when she wakes up Christmas morning. What she gets is a little bit more.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [McBangle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McBangle/gifts).



> So originally this was requested by **existentialcrisis-beware** , who wanted a romantic Mollrene fic in a kiss meme I posted ages ago with the " _gentle peck_ " prompt. I ended up choosing it as one of **McBangle** 's Christmas gifts this year because the request for Christmas had been for femslash fics.

Molly came awake slowly, realizing that there was still someone in her bed with her. Most mornings Irene left before she awoke. It wasn’t that Irene didn’t like sharing her bed, it was just that Irene generally felt it was best that she was gone before Molly woke up. And Molly usually had such bloody early mornings that Irene didn’t stay for very long; she could tell when Irene left, waking up and glancing at the clock on her nightstand and seeing it was generally two or three in the morning when Irene rose from her bed.

So knowing it was now roughly six in the morning and Irene was still there...that was a priceless gift.

Irene had asked her what she had wanted for Christmas. She had said she could have anything at all, that price was no object, and all Molly had asked for was for Irene to stay an entire night with her. That was it. The look on Irene’s face had been peculiar, in that she simply couldn’t fathom that Molly could have nearly anything she wanted and all she wanted was her for a night. It seemed to have simply boggled Irene’s mind that she had wanted something so...simple. Molly was sure that some of the gifts under her tree were extravagant, but nothing warmed her heart this Christmas morning than knowing that Irene had done as she’d wanted and stayed the night.

She didn’t want to leave, relishing the feel of Irene curled against her, the silk nightgown she wore hitched up to her waist and the soft scrap of silk knickers she wore settled next to her bare leg. It had surprised Irene to know that Molly didn’t sleep in anything more than a camisole top and her cotton knickers even when the weather outside was frightful, but that was why her heating bills were a bit on the high side and she had a down feather quilt on top of the comforter that had come with her bedding set. Not that Irene minded the few times she’d spent the night, and she’d made sure the heat was high when Molly stayed over.

No, she really didn’t want to leave, but the urge to look at the Christmas tree and the lights and make coffee and breakfast for the both of them and actually surprise Irene in bed with it was damn near overwhelming. She started to pull away but felt an arm slide over her waist and lock her in place. “Stay here where it’s warm and cozy and you’re close,” Irene murmured, half-asleep, half-awake.

Molly smiled and settled back down, turning to face her. “I was only getting up to make coffee and food.”

“Tempting as that is, I’d rather have you,” Irene said, sliding her fingers up under Molly’s camisole a bit. “Though admittedly, coffee might help me seduce you better.”

Molly leaned forward and kissed Irene quickly, giving her a gentle peck. “How about I just make coffee, then? I have the kind you like. I save it for special occasions, and I’d say this qualifies.”

“If I stay over more often, would it still qualify?”Irene asked, a tinge of seriousness enveloping her voice.

Molly nodded, reaching over to caress her cheek. “Any time you stay over would be special.”

Irene gave her a warm smile at that, a look of relief entering her eye. Molly was surprised by that; did she really think she’d say no? She’d love nothing more than to wake up next to her every morning, spend every night with her. She wanted to spend her life with her. “I’m glad.”

Molly scooted closer, pulling the blankets and sheets between them up until their bodies were touching, and she rested her forehead against Irene’s. “Irene, I’d be quite chuffed if you spent every night with me. It doesn’t matter to me if it was here or at your home, really. I just want to wake up next to you every morning.”

Irene wound her arm more around Molly, running her hand up and down Molly’s back. “Do you really mean that?”

Molly nodded her head just slightly. “with all my heart. We’re already public, with everything that entails about being The Woman’s woman. And I don’t care. I love _you_ and I want to be with _you_ and--”

Irene silenced her with a passionate kiss, one that nearly left Molly breathless with the intensity of it. They’d had passionate kisses before but none like this, and none with an undercurrent of such fierce love. Irene was telling her, in a way that she knew best, that she loved Molly as well. When they broke apart to catch their breath, Irene let her fingers edge along Molly’s lower ribs. “Would you like to live with me, Molly? Or I could live here, I suppose.”

Molly grinned at her, settling her hand on her hip and letting her fingers play with the waistband of her knickers. “Let’s talk about that a little later,” she said. “I think we have more important things to do first. Then we can get some coffee and food.”

“And presents?” Irene said, a smile of her own on her face.

“As long as I get the most important one first,” she said before leaning in to kiss Irene again. This was a rather unexpected gift, but one she appreciated quite a bit. Much more than she thought Irene realized.

But she’d make damn sure to show her.


End file.
